Lydia at Hogwarts: Ron
by LydiaValentine
Summary: So, it's Summer and I'm staying at the Weasley's hut. It's so fun staying at my boyfriend's house with all my best friends around me. His parents are also so lovely! He's so lucky! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this :)


Lydia in Hogwarts; Ron Weasley

This year my year started off a little differently. My mum and dad went off on a yearlong cruise. It started halfway through the summer so they couldn't look after me or get me to Hogwarts on time. So my mum arranged for me to stay at the Weasley's hut until they get back. I practically live there already, seeing as I am going out with Fred. We've been going out for nearly two years now. We started going out on the day Harry got chosen for the triwizard tournament. It was about two weeks into the year.

Summer was nearly over now. Harry was at the house now so it really felt like the start of the year. Just thinking of it gave me goose bumps. In three days I will be starting my 3rd year at Hogwarts, even though I am a 6th year. Today Fred and George were going to meet up with some mates that they met at the beginning of the summer and they wanted me to come along. George told me that Fred wanted to 'show me off' to them because they didn't believe that he had a girlfriend. I found that funny seeing as he has had quite a few. Anyway they weren't up yet, so I kissed Fred. That woke him up and Fred woke George up by pouring water all over him.

"Get up you lazy git." Fred shouted at George as he poured water all over him. I was down stairs having breakfast when Fred came down being chased by George. George slipped because he had so much water on him. Everyone laughed.

"All right boys have some breakfast." Mrs Weasley said.

"Yeh. Then we have to go meet your mates." I said getting up to clean my dishes. I got to the sink and started the water as Mrs Weasley ran over.

"Oh no dear. Let me do that."

"No it's fine. You've done so much for me already. Let me do this." I said.

"Oh you're so sweet." She said. She looked over at Fred, George and Ron. "One of you better end up with her." She said pointing her finger at them. Then Fred walked up to me and hugged me from behind.

"It's ok mum. I won't let her go to soon." He said kissing me on the neck.

Hermione and Ginny said "Oh that's so cute."

"Actually that's gross." Ron and George said pretending to be sick. Fred and I just giggled at them. We didn't care when they did that. We found it funny.

"Go and eat your breakfast. What time are we meeting your mates?" I asked.

"Eleven o'clock. And it's… Shit ten thirty. Mum I'm skipping breakfast I need to get changed." Fred said.

"Yeh. Me too." George said finishing his mouthful of cereal. "Come on Lydia, you've got to get changed too."

"Yeh I'm coming." I said finishing washing up and following them up the stairs.

We went to the park to meet their mates and I saw about five of boys and two girls. The girls were pretty. One of the boys was good looking. We walked over and the boys all 'man hugged'. Well that's what Fred calls it; I think they were just hugging. The normal way.

"Hey lads." George said greeting them all.

"Hey guys. And hot girl." One of the boys said.

"This is my girlfriend, Lydia. You may have seen her on TV or something." Fred said bragging.

"Hey you're Lydia Valentine. I'm Scott. This is Vicky and Rebecca." The good looking boy said pointing to the girls.

"Hey."

"I am going to go get a drink from the shop. Do you wanna come Fred?" Vicky asked.

"Yeh sure." Fred said letting go of my hand and following her. He left me with George and the other boys. Scott nodded his head at Rebecca. I didn't know what it meant. The boy went over to George.

"Hey I have to go home for something. Do you wanna come with me?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeh um sure um…." George said following her. He clearly fancied her. Then I realised, I was alone with a bunch of boys that I didn't know. Oh no.

"So… How did you meet Fred and George?" I asked.

"Well let's say we are old mates." Scott said with a smile. "He used to date my sister. Vicky."

"Vicky? The one he went off with?"

"Yes that Vicky. She still likes him; I can't for the life of me get why."

"But I thought you were mates?"

"Oh we are. I just don't get why a girl would like him. Why do you like him?"

"I like him because he is funny, cute, smart-"

"Smart?"

"Well… Street smart. Not book smart. He can sing and dance and rap and act and-"

"I get it. Girls don't go for looks then."

"Well most do. I go for the personalities mostly, but he is cute."

"Ah but not fit." Scott said edging closer.

"Well I think-"

"You think he is. But is he fit like me?"

"I don't think you are fit. Good looking but not fit."

"What's the difference?"

"Fit is where you have muscles and you work out. Good looking is where you have nice features and hair and skin. You get what I mean." I said awkwardly.

"You think I have nice hair and skin. Let's not forget the features."

"Well I… I don't know what I am saying. I think I'm going to go find Fred now." I said turning away.

"I wouldn't do that." Scott said grabbing my arm.

"Why not?" I asked shaking Scott's hand of my arm.

"Let's say that they're not going to get something to drink. They would have been back by now if they were."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why do you think Fred asked you to come here? So you couldn't wander off to the shop and find them…"

"Find them doing what?"

"Find him cheating on you."

"You're insane. Fred wouldn't hurt me like that." I said as George walked over.

"Hey. Isn't Fred back yet?"

"No. I think we should go find him." I said pulling George away.

"Call me." Rebecca shouted after him.

"I will. Don't worry."

"So what happened at her house?"

"Nothing it was locked. But on the way back we snogged and she gave me her number."

"Oh nice." I said, then I realised that I was tearing up.

"Hey are you ok?" George asked.

"Yes. Yes. Well no. Scott told me that Fred is cheating on me with Vicky."

"What? That's barmy. That's stupid. That's-"

"True!" I said as I saw Fred and Vicky kissing on a bench outside the shop.

"No. It's not! He loves you."

"Yeh? Look over there." I said. George saw him and ran over.

"How could you do this to her?" George said to Fred.

"Do what to whom?"

"Cheat on Lydia." George said pointing at me.

"Oh C/r/ap" Fred said as I ran off. I couldn't explain why I wasn't crying. Fred wasn't far behind me but I just ran to the Weasley's hut. I went in and tried to push the door shut but Fred's foot was in the way. So I just walked in.

"Lydia wait. It isn't what it looks like!" He shouted after me.

"Really because I think it's exactly what it looks like!"

"What's going on?" Mrs Weasley asked. Everyone in the house started crowding round us.

"Fred cheated on Lydia." George said going over to his mum.

"Thanks George. Good brother." Fred said to him sarcastically.

"Hey don't try to turn this around on me. You're the one who hurt her!"

"I didn't cheat on her. I was sitting with Vicky and we were talking, then she got a text from someone. We talked a few minutes afterwards and then she just started kissing me. I tried to push her off but I couldn't."

"But Scott said that it had been going on all summer." I said.

"I have been with you all summer. I love you."

"Really?" I asked. I then realised I had been crying. I wiped away the tears on my cheek.

"Really. I can't believe you thought I cheated on you! I wouldn't do that. I've thought about it, but I wouldn't do it."

"Aww that's so-" Then I realised he said that he's thought about it. "You've thought about cheating on me?"

"Ooohh. Fred you're in trouble!" Ron said.

"I didn't mean that. I-" Fred started.

"You've thought about cheating on me! Oh my days!" I said running up the stairs.

"Yeh but I never would! Don't you trust me?" He asked following me.

"How can I if at any moment you could be thinking of cheating on me?"

"Because you should believe I never would hurt you like that."

"I don't know what to believe anymore." I said as I started walking up the stairs.

"Lydia, wait!" Fred said grabbing my arm.

"You know what Fred. We're done." I said. I was still crying and now he was. I ran up the stairs without looking at anyone. I went into my room and cried. To think, this morning Fred was saying how he wouldn't let me go to soon and he was cheating on me this entire time. I can't believe it, but it's true and now we have broken up! I shut the door, lay on my bed and cried. I heard the door open and shut again. Someone was walking towards me. I thought it would be Ginny or Hermione so I sat up and turned around. To my surprise it was Mrs Weasley. I wiped the tears of my face and smiled at her.

"Oh Love." Mrs Weasley said coming over to give me a hug. I sniffled and hugged her back. We sat on the bed and she put her arm around me. "I am sorry about my boy. I thought he loved you; that he would never do anything to hurt you."

"Yeh I thought that too. Now I'm so sure."

"I'm sure. He loves you. He's downstairs crying his lovely green eyes out because you've ended it with him. Honestly I don't believe it, but if I was you I would have done the same thing."

"Really? Because I think I've made a huge mistake."

"Then go and fix it. He will take you back in a heartbeat."

"But I can't ask him to take me back. Not after that."

"Yes you can. He still loves you. He'll say yes before you've finished the question."

"I can't because I actually saw them kissing and it didn't look like she was forcing him, it looked like he was kissing her back." I told her as I started to cry again. Then we heard the door slam shut. We got up and went downstairs.

"What's going on?" I asked George.

"Fred's gone to beat up Scott. He said that it was his fault this all happened." He replied.

"What did he say he was going to do to Vicky?" I asked.

"Nothing, he didn't say anything about Vicky." George went into the kitchen. I followed him curious to know why he was so worried.

"Why are you so worried? It's not like Fred's going to die."

"He could do. Scott does karate and doesn't hesitate to use it." George said. He didn't seem very bothered. He made himself a sandwich then started to watch TV. I figured if George wasn't worried then I shouldn't be. I went back up to my room and Hermione and Ginny followed me.

"What do I do? I can't stay here while Fred and I aren't talking. Every time I see him I'll start crying again."

"He loves you. You'll be fine." Ginny said.

"Do you know what the first thing he said after you ran off was? He said 'I love her, she was amazing. I never deserved her.' He cried so much, but not because you dumped him. Well partly that but mostly because he hurt you. He's in love with you. I've never seen him like this." Hermione explained.

"Before you came he had a three year girlfriend and he didn't feel this way about her. The only other time I have seen him like this is when Leanne gave him that love potion." Ginny added.

"I still love him, but I don't know how I'm going to trust him again." I said. "Can we get off the subject? I might cry again."

"Yeh. Hey the boys opened a joke shop. It is amazing. We should go sometime." Hermione said. We talked for about an hour about anything we could. I then realised Fred hadn't come back yet. I went downstairs and walked out the door. George followed me out.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To find Fred."

"Oh ok cool." He said. He still didn't seem very bothered, but I was. I wasn't going to let Fred die. I walked into the park and I saw Scott and his mates but no Fred. They were laughing and kicking something. Then I saw someone on the floor. I would bet my life it was Fred. I ran faster than ever

"Scott. Scott." I shouted. He looked at me and smiled, he and his mates came closer and I walked closer to them. We would meet in the middle. My plan was that I wouldn't get right to my point and lose my cool over them.

"Hey Lydia. What's up?" Scott said smirking.

"You know what's up, where's Fred?" I asked. Oh no. Plan failed. Oh well, I wanted to find Fred. I was going to find Fred.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I heard you broke up. How about you come to my house and we have a party." Scott said pulling me closer to him and trying to kiss me.

"Get off me! I didn't come to get hit on by a self-centred prik, I came to find Fred. Where is he?"

"Over there." Scott said pointing behind him. I saw Fred; he was on the floor writhing in pain. I tried to shove past him but he wouldn't let me.

"Let me through!" I said trying again.

"First you've got to kiss me. Here and now."

"No!" I shouted disgusted.

"Then I guess you can let Fred lye there in pain."

"Over my dead body."

"Technically it will be over his dead body."

"Just let me through."

"You know what you have to do." Scott said pouting.

"Fine." I said. I grabbed his jacket and pulled him in. I kissed him. He grabbed my waist and kissed me harder. I didn't want him to kiss me back but now I started to like it. He was a good kisser. He closed his eyes but I kept mine open. I saw Fred get up. He was clutching his arm, but clearly his legs were fine because he started to run back to the hut. I pushed Scott away and followed him. I then realised that George wasn't behind me. I couldn't see him anywhere. He must have gone back to the hut.

"Fred. Fred listen to me." I begged him, but he didn't listen. He ignored me. We walked into the hut and I slammed the door shut. He walked into the living room and took off his shirt. I saw a huge cut on his stomach and then he turned round. I saw his nose was bleeding and his lip was split.

"See what they did to me. I went to fight for us and I got this." He said pointing to the cut.

"I know I tried to help you."

"Did you heck. I woke up and you two were kissing!"

"Who was kissing?" Hermione walked in asking.

"Scott and her." He said pointing at me. "I was lying on the floor in pain and they were kissing."

"Fred I did it to help you!"

"How could the girl I love kissing the guy who just beat me up help me in any way?"

"He wouldn't let me go to you unless I kissed him. So I did, but you had gotten up before I finished it."

"Finished it? How long was it going to last."

"Until he let me go. I did it for you! I was going to ask you to take me back. I still love you."

"Yeh, you showed that by kissing Scott." Fred said walking away.

"You love me back still, right?"

"Honestly I don't know if I do anymore. I'm going up to my room."

"Fred wait." George said following him.

"I just want to be alone." Fred said walking up the stairs. Then he turned back to me. "When I was younger I promised myself that I would never fall for a girl that hard, especially one younger than me. And then you came along and everything changed. I fell in love for the first time ever and I became so naive. I turned my whole world around. I started to fail everything so we could be in the same class; I became a geek and have been getting picked on because I did extra classes so we could spend more time together and I got a job so I could have singing and rapping lessons to perform for you. I turned my whole world upside down for you. Then you dumped me without a second thought and started snoggin' my mate in front of me! I would do anything for you! And you just tossed me out like yesterday's food!"

"Fred I'm sorry! I want you back."

"Yeh? Not happening!" He said as he turned and walked away. I sat on the sofa and cried. It was just flooding out of me and I couldn't stop. Everyone crowded round me and hugged me. Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley went up to see Fred. The rest stayed with me.

"Hey I bet seeing him shirtless made you like him less." Ron said trying to lighten the mood. I laughed and so did everyone else. It was funny, but not true. I liked him more seeing that he had muscles. It was funny. I never thought he would have any, but he did and I liked them.

"No I like him more now."

"Oh." Ron said sitting down next to me. "Look Lydia we get that you liked him, but you have to get over him. Go for someone that has liked you since the day you came here."

"Yeh maybe I will. I'm going to my room." I said smiling at Ron for cheering me up.

~While I was gone~

"Really? You're going to go out with the girl who just broke your brother's heart." Harry asked.

"But I really like her! I've liked her since I saw her first concert, before she came to Hogwarts."

"That doesn't matter Ron. The point is that Fred really likes her." Ginny said.

"Liked her. Didn't you hear him?" Ron replied.

"Even I know he still likes her." Hermione said. "You can't go out with her yet!"

"How long do I have to wait?" Ron asked curiously.

"Until he's over her." Ginny said.

"Damn. That will be ages!"

"Not necessarily. He said he doesn't know if he still loves her!" Harry said.

"Well it could be." Ron said getting up of the sofa and going into the kitchen

We were on the train to Hogwarts. I was sitting with Harry, Ron and Hermione. I usually sit with Fred and George but because of the whole breakup thing I didn't this time. I was sitting next to Ron, opposite Harry and Hermione, reading my book. Harry had a crazy idea; he thought Draco Malfoy had become a death eater.

"So what was Draco doing with that weird looking cabinet? And who were all those people?" Ron asked.

"Don't you see? It was a ceremony, an initiation." Harry explained.

"Stop it Harry. I know where you're going with this." Hermione told him.

"It's happened. He's one of them!" Harry added.

"One of what?" Ron asked confused.

"Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a death eater." Hermione answered.

"You're barking. What would you know who want with someone like Malfoy?" Ron asked. I was thinking the same thing to be honest.

"Well, then what was he doing in Borgin and Burkes? Browsing for furniture?" Harry asked.

"It's a creepy shop. He's a creepy bloke." Ron replied.

"Look, his father is a death eater. It only makes sense. Besides Hermione saw it with her own eyes." Harry said gesturing towards Hermione.

"I told you, I don't know what I saw." Hermione corrected him.

"Well, maybe someone will try and find out for us." Harry said. I was still reading my book but I was listening. I only realised he was looking at me when everything went silent. I looked up and all three of them were staring at me with pleading eyes.

"I guess I could give it a shot and ask him." I said closing my book. They were still looking at me.

"Well…" Harry said moving his head in the direction of the door.

"Oh you meant now. Ok then." I said getting up and going out the door. I walked down the hallway to the Slytherin bit of the train and tried to find Malfoy. I heard people shouting stuff like 'Hey she's Gryffindor. She can't be in here!' and 'Malfoy your girlfriend's here.' I saw Malfoy get up and turned around to see me. He walked up and hugged me.

"Hey, what's up? I haven't seen you all summer. I heard you dumped Weasley." He said.

"Yeh well. That doesn't matter. I need to talk to you."

"Ok, shoot."

"Not here, somewhere private."

"Um, sure. Follow me." Draco said grabbing my hand. I followed him. He took me to the room just outside the toilets and closed the door.

"What's up?" Draco asked sitting down.

"At the end of the summer, we saw you with a bunch of people in that weird furniture shop. You were all around a cabinet. The people around you looked kind of bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Bellatrix was there and a few other death eaters I recognised. It didn't look like a meeting; it looked more like a ceremony. Like you were becoming a… a…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"You think I was becoming a death eater."

"Are you?"

"Well…"He said. He was acting pretty calm for a boy who just practically admitted that he was becoming a death eater.

"Oh my days, you're becoming a death eater. What are you thinking? How could you do this to us? To all of us. The whole school. Dumbledore, he trusts you! I can't even look at you right now." I said as I ran out the door back to Harry, Ron and Hermione. I couldn't believe it! He was a death eater! If Dumbledore knew he would expel him faster than you can say quidditch! I couldn't let Dumbledore find out. I can't tell Harry the truth.

"So, what did he say?" Harry asked.

"He isn't a death eater." I lied. He wasn't going to get expelled.

"Oh ok. Well then what was he doing?" Harry asked confused.

"I don't know. He said about a party or something." I said. I sat down and read my book for the rest of the journey.

When the train came to a halt I realised that Harry hadn't come back yet. He went off earlier because he needed some air. I went to find him when I bumped into Luna. She helped me find him with some weird glasses of hers. Harry had broken his nose, it was dripping with blood. We all got off and entered the gates just as Draco was getting questioned about a walking stick.

"What's this cane here, then?" Filch asked.

"It's not a cane you cretin. It's a walking stick." Malfoy answered back. I don't know why he'd need a walking stick. He could walk fine.

"And what exactly would you be wanting with a walking stick?" Filch asked. "Could be constructed as an offensive weapon."

"It's all right Mr Filch. I can vouch for Mr Malfoy." Prof Snape butted in. Draco snatched the walking stick back and put it in his suitcase.

"Nice face Potter." Draco said to Harry.

"Nice 'cane' Malfoy." I said back to him, defending Harry. Malfoy left and our suitcases were checked. I was curious to know why our cases were being checked but I didn't mind it. I had nothing to hide. Luna fixed Harry's nose but it was still bleeding.

We all went into the main hall and everyone was stressing out because Harry and I were missing. Harry's face still looked different, but it will heel. The sorting hat did his stuff and then Dumbledore stated explaining why we were checked. It was because of something Tom Riddle did and how their greatest weapon is us. They already had one weapon in this school. I can't believe they got Malfoy. Then we all went to bed. Hermione and Ginny started talking to me.

"So why were you so quiet on the train after you went to talk to Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't. I just wanted to finish my book."

"It looked like you were crying at one point of the train journey. I was going to the toilet and you were going down the corridor. I saw Malfoy come out of the carriage you were in. There were only two of you in there. He looked really bummed. He walked back to Pansy and Blaise and put his hands in his head. Something must have really upset both of you."

"No I was fine. And I'm sure he was fine too." I said getting dressed. We all started getting dressed then. We took of our tops and then we heard a wolf whistle at the door. We all turned around holding out tops to our bodies to cover them. It was Ron and Harry. Ginny went over and shut the door in their faces.

"Hey, let us in." They said banging on the door.

"No, we're changing!" I shouted. There was a brief moment of silence. We thought they had gone so Ginny let go of the door. A second later there was a smash and the door flung open. We turned round to find both boys lying on the floor and the door wide open. They had obviously charged at it thinking Ginny would still be there. It was funny. Ginny, Hermione and I were laughing so hard we nearly fell over. Then I realised that the door was wide open and we all had our tops off. I went to close it and I accidently hit Ron's foot with it. They both got up and just stared for a moment at us. I went behind them and Ron's gaze followed me. I smacked them both with a book over the head.

"Ouch." They both said unanimously.

"What do you want?" I asked them.

"We came to give you your timetables. I see you're all taking Potions during your free period." Harry said.

"I see you're not." I said back to him.

"And I wanted to thank you for coming to find me on the train and sticking up for me when Malfoy took the mick." Harry said to me.

"It's ok. Was that all because we are kind of changing here." I asked.

"Um yeh it was." Harry said. "Come on Ron." I realised Ron was still staring at me. Harry yanked his arm out the door and then shut it behind him. We all carried on getting dressed and then went to bed.

The next morning Hermione, Ginny and I all went to potions. A few minutes in Harry and Ron came through the door.

"Ah. Harry my boy I was beginning to worry. Brought someone with us I see." Prof Slughorn said.

"Ron Weasley, sir. But I'm dead awful at potions, a menace actually. So I'm probably just gonna…" Ron said trying to leave. I noticed a girl called Lavender looked mesmerised by Ron, like he was a celebrity or something. It was so easy to tell that she liked him. She really needs to work on being subtle.

"Nonsense, we'll sort you out." Slughorn said. "Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Get your books out."

"I haven't actually got my book yet and neither has Ron." Harry pointed out.

"Not to worry. Get what you need from the cupboard." Said Slughorn, pointing to the cupboard. "Now, as I was saying, I prepared some concoctions this morning. Any idea what these might be? Yes, miss…?"

"Valentine, sir. That one there is Veritaserum. It is a truth telling potion. And that one is Polyjuice Potion. It's terribly tricky to make. And this is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumoured to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them. For example I smell, white chocolate and chicken, and the sorting hat and, spearmint tooth paste. But Sir I like none of those things, how can they attract me?"

"Well the white chocolate can be something else white like hair or something. The chicken could be what the person's favourite food is; you could have had the sorting hat when you first saw the person or when you first talked to them. The spearmint toothpaste could be theirs too." Slughorn explained. I then realised that Lavender, Leanne, Katy, Pansy, Romilda and I were all walking closer to the pot. "Now, Amortentia doesn't create actual love, that's impossible, but it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. And for that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." Slughorn said as he put the lid on the pot. He then went on to talking about liquid luck. Harry won a vial of it. We all clapped.

I was so happy when lunch came. It was quidditch try outs and Ron was going for keeper. I was sitting with Hermione. Someone called Cormack was trying out as well. At one point Ron nearly fell of his broom, but he was fine. Hermione and I were scared that he wasn't going to get the part because of that. So Hermione used the confundus charm. Ron didn't miss one! He got the place on the team. And he wouldn't stop going on about it.

"I have to admit, I thought I was gonna miss that last one. I hope Cormack's not taking it too hard. He's got a thing for you Hermione." Ron informed me.

"He's vile." Hermione said. I didn't think so but I wasn't going to say that. Harry started talking about his stupid book again. He doesn't go anywhere without it. It is kind of annoying. I suggested we go out tomorrow. I needed a dress for a party I was going to and I asked Hermione to come and help me pick on out. Harry and Ron asked to come too, so I said they could. Then Hermione and Harry went off. Hermione wanted to find out who's the book was and Harry wouldn't let her so she chased him round the common room until Ginny took it from behind him. It belonged to someone called the half-blood prince. Harry took it back and went to bed. Ron followed him and then Hermione and I went to bed. Ginny stayed downstairs with Dean.

We were walking to the three broomsticks and we started talking about the book. That's all we ever talk about anymore.

"For weeks you carry round this book, practically sleep with it, and yet you have no desire to find out who the half-blood prince is." Hermione said starting of the conversation.

"I didn't say I wasn't curious, and I don't sleep with it." Harry corrected her.

"Well it's true. I like a nice chat before I go to bed and all you do is read that bloody book. It's like being with Hermione." Ron said.

"Nice chats before you go to bed? You talk for hours on end in your house. I don't know how Ginny can sleep in the room next to you." I said laughing. I was trying to change the subject.

"Well we do go to sleep eventually. And we are talking about the book, not me." Ron said bringing the subject back to the book.

"Well I was curious, so I went to-" Hermione said starting her sentence.

"The library." We all finished off for her.

"And?" Harry asked anxious to know if there was anything there about him.

"And nothing! I couldn't find a reference anywhere to a half-blood prince." Hermione said disappointed.

"There we go. That settles it, then." Harry said rounding off the conversation. Thank God he did or I would have had to.

"Fllius. I was hoping to find you in the three broomsticks." Slughorn said.

"No, emergency choir practice I'm afraid, Florace." He said walking off.

We carried on heading to the three broomsticks. Once in there we found an empty table and sat down. Hermione ordered four butterbeers and some ginger in hers. I saw Harry looking at something, so I turned round. It was Malfoy. I wondered what he was doing there.

"Oh, bloody hell. Slick git." Ron said looking at Ginny and Dean.

"Honestly Ronald, they're only holding hands." Hermione said looking at them. "And snogging."

"I'd like to leave." Ron requested.

"What? You can't be serious." Hermione refused.

"That happens to be my sister." Ron said whispering.

"So? What if she looked over here and saw you snogging me, would you expect her to leave?" I asked him.

"I don't know let's test it shall we?" Ron said leaning in.

"Uh no." I said laughing and pushing him away. I then saw that Harry was waving at someone. Then Slughorn comes over.

"Harry, my boy." He said.

"Hello, sir. Wonderful to see you." Harry said shaking hands with him.

"And you, and you." He said back.

"So what brings you here?" Harry said starting conversation.

"The three broomsticks and I go way back, further than I care to admit. I remember it when it was just one broomstick." He said laughing and spilling his drink on Hermione. "All hands on deck Granger. Listen, my boy, in the old days I used to through the occasional dinner party, for the select student or two. Would you be game?"

"I'd consider it an honour sir." Harry said sounding pleased.

"You would be welcome to Granger, and you Valentine." He said looking at me and Hermione.

"I'd be delighted sir." Hermione said swallowing her drink.

"Yes I'd be pleased to." I said confused to why he wanted me.

"Splendid look for my owl. Good to see you, Wallenby." He said to Ron. He still doesn't know his proper name after teaching him for weeks. Slughorn left and Harry sat back down.

"What are you playing at?" Ron said to him.

"Dumbledore's asked me to get to know him." Harry admitted.

"Get to know him?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. But it must be important. If it wasn't, Dumbledore wouldn't ask." Harry answered. Ron pointed out that Hermione had some foam on her lip. We all laughed. We all finished our butterbeers and left. On the way home we heard Leanne scream.

"I warned her. I warned her not to touch it!" Leanne said turning round. We saw Katy on the floor and a weird looking parcel on the floor. We saw Katy move from side to side on the floor like she was being dragged and then she flung up in the air and looked like she was on a cross getting crucified. Her eyes and mouth were wide open. It was so scary.

"Don't get any closer. Get back, all of you." Hagrid said pushing past us. I couldn't take my eyes off Katy. Harry went to get the parcel. "Do not touch that, except from the wrapping. Do you understand?" It was some weird necklace.

Back in Hogwarts Leanne told Prof McGonagall what happened in the three broomsticks and then left. Then Prof turned to us.

"Why is it that when something goes wrong it is always you four?" She asked us.

"Believe me Professor, I've been asking myself that for six years." Ron said. Then Snape came in and lifted up the necklace magically. Prof asked him what he thought. So I butted in, stupidly.

"I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive Professor." I said.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Well the markings on it means that a curse was put on it and the blue means it was a dangerous curse, it could have even been a killing curse." I explained.

"I agree with her for once." Snape said.

"I know Katy. Off the quidditch pitch she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was delivering that to Dumbledore she wasn't doing it knowingly. It was Malfoy." Harry accused. I thought it was too, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter." She said.

"Your evidence?" Snape asked.

"I just know." Harry said. Snape then went on to yelling at him about 'just knowing' and then we all got let go. We went back to our dormitories. I was still scared. I could still picture Katy. I could picture the whole scene, her moving on the ground and her flinging up in the air.

The next morning we got our invited to Slughorn's party. Ron didn't get an invite but Harry, Ginny, Hermione and I did. I felt sorry for Ron, so I went to see Slughorn.

"Um, Professor, are you in here?" I asked walking into the room.

"Yes, I'm here Lydia. Did you want something?" he said from one corner of the room. I didn't see him there so I walked over to him so I wasn't shouting from the other side of the room.

"Yes. I just wanted to say I can go to your party. And I just wondered, Sir, why Ron didn't get and invite to your party?" I asked.

"I don't teach a Ron do I?" He asked.

"Yes, Weasley Sir."

"Weasley?"

"Wallenby, Sir." I said, remembering that that's what he called him.

"Oh. Because I can't invite everyone, and I'm having a Christmas party and everyone would have to bring dates."

"So…?"

"So I hear things around school. About you and Ron. I thought you could bring him to that."

"What have you heard Sir?"

"Oh just that he likes you, but he can't tell you because of his brother."

"Oh. Right. I don't know about that."

"Well I don't know. It could be just childish gossip." He said smiling like he said something wrong.

"Oh ok. Well thank you for clearing that up for me Sir." I said as I walked towards the door.

"Oh and Miss Valentine, tell him you like him too before Miss Lavender snatches him up."

"I will Sir. Wait, how did you know that I like Ron?"

"I can see the way you look at him sometimes. It's the same way Mr Malfoy looks at you. I understand you two have history."

"What Malfoy and I? No. He's vile Sir. We went out once but it's over now." I said leaving. "See you tonight Sir."

I walked into the dinner party in a dress just above my knee, healed ankle boots and a leather jacket. I thought I would be over dressed but it turns out I was in just the right clothes. All the other girls either had a dress above the knee or a skirt above the knee and they all had heels on. I was the only one with a jacket though. I was late so everything went silent as I walked in. I went to find Ron to tell him that I like him, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I was going to do it now because I looked nicest now.

"I'm sorry Sir. I'm not usually late for things like this." I said to him.

"Oh no Lydia, it's fine. Come on sit down. You can have some dessert if Belby's left you any." He said as I took my jacket off to sit down. I sat next to Hermione. She had saved me a space. "So tell me, Cormac, do you see anything of your Uncle Tiberius these days?"

"Yes Sir. In fact, I'm meant to be going hunting with him and the minister of magic over the holidays." Cormac said.

"Well, be sure to give them both my best. What about your uncle, Belby? For those of you that don't know Marcus' uncle invented the Wolfbane Potion. Is he working on anything new?" Slughorn asked.

"Don't know. Him and dad don't get on. Probably because me dad says potions are rubbish. Says the only potion worth having is a stiff one at the end of the day." Belby said stuffing his face. I laughed a bit, but no-one else did. So I shut up. Cormac kept smiling at me though.

"Well, what about you Miss Granger? What does your family do in the muggle world?"

"My parents are dentists. They tend to people's teeth." Hermione said.

"Fascinating, And is that considered a dangerous profession?" Slughorn asked pretending to be interested.

"No. Although, one boy, Robbie Fenwick did bite my father once. He needed ten stitches." Hermione said laughing to try and lighten the mood. No-one laughed so I laughed for her. Then everyone looked at me, but I didn't care. I was used to people looking at me from my concerts. Then Ginny walked in, her eyes were red sore. She had been crying.

"Ah. Miss Weasley. Come in, come in." Slughorn said waving her over to the table.

"Look at her eyes. They've been fighting again, her and dean." Hermione whispered to Harry and me.

"I'm not usually late." She said sitting down one away from Harry, who was on the other side of Hermione. Harry stood up to greet her. Everyone stared at him. He sat down at the same time as she did.

"No matter. You're just in time for dessert." Slughorn said. Hermione and I smiled at Harry. He just smiled back; he clearly didn't get what we were smiling about. I turned to eat my ice cream. I took a bite and looked up. Cormac was smiling at Hermione and trying to be sexy. It wasn't working. We all finished dessert and left, but Harry stayed behind.

The next day was the first quidditch match. Ron came in looking really funny. Everyone laughed at him so I went to walk to the table with him. The still laughed, but quietly now. We both sat down next to each other and started talking.

"So how was it then?" He asked.

"What?" Hermione asked back.

"The dinner party." He said.

"Oh that." She said. "Pretty boring actually."

"Although I think harry enjoyed dessert." I added laughing. "Slughorn's having Christmas do, you know. And we're meant to bring someone."

"I suspect Hermione will be bringing McLaggen. He's in the slug club, isn't he?" He asked.

"Actually I was going to ask someone else." Hermione said.

"Oh yeh. Ron I need to talk to you after the game." I said. Lavender walked up behind us but Ron didn't notice. Then she started talking.

"Good Luck today, Ron. I know you'll be brilliant." Lavender said. Then she walked away. Is that really all that she wanted to say? "I'm resigning. After today's match McLaggen can have my spot." Ron said. He looked really serious.

"Have it your way. Juice?" Harry asked handing Ron a cup of elf juice. It isn't juice from an actual elf; they call it elf juice because you only have a small amount of sugar in it because an elf is small. But before he could drink it…

"Hello everyone. You look dreadful Ron. Is that why you put something in his cup? Is it a tonic?" She asked Harry. Harry put the vile of liquid luck back in his pocket. It looked empty.

"Liquid Luck. Don't drink it Ron!" Hermione said, but he did it anyway. He looked much more confident and excited about the match now. "You could be expelled for that."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said acting oblivious.

"Come on, Harry. We've got a game to win." Ron said clasping hands with Harry. They got up and went outside.

"Good Luck." I shouted after them. Then Fred and George got up to go.

"Are you going to wish me luck?" Fred asked me.

"Good Luck, Fred." I said. Hermione and I finished our lunches and headed off to the stadium. We were the first ones in the crowd, apart from a girl called lavender. She was talking to herself so we went to talk to her.

"Hi. You're Lavender right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeh and you're Hermione. And you're Lydia. You two are good friends with Ron, aren't you?" She said.

"Yeh I guess. So why did you come early?" I asked.

"I wanted a good spot in the front so I can see everything." She said. "Why did you come here early?"

"Ron and Harry went to get ready so we came to get a good seat." Hermione said. There was an awkward silence because no-one knew what to say. More people were coming in now. Leanne came to join the conversation.

"Hey, Lavender. Hey, Lydia and Hermione. What you lot talking about?" She asked smiling at us. Ever since Katy got cursed she has been hanging out with a bunch of different people. Katy was her best friend so she goes to see her in the school hospital every day.

"We were talking about why we were all here early. So what's up?" Lavender asked.

"Oh nothing really." She said. Then everyone started pouring into the stadium. The game was about to start.

"Shhhhh. Shhhhh." Lavender said. "Ron is going to come on. I mean the game is about to start." So we sat quietly as we watched the match. Ron didn't miss a single one. He was amazing, or should I say the liquid luck was amazing. Either way the crowd was chanting Weasley. Gryffindor trashed Slytherin. We always do. But this time it wasn't fair and square. Oh well. I wasn't going to tell anyone. Me and Hermione cheered on and clapped for him even though we knew it wasn't him. I couldn't help it. I really liked him. I saw Fred and George playing. They are really good at quidditch. They had to keep Harry safe because Harry was the seeker. They insisted it wasn't a very hard job, but apparently the year before I came to Hogwarts, George got hit in the head with the ball and got really hurt. He was in hospital for weeks. He denies it, but everyone else says that it happened. I believe everyone else, but we don't bring it up because it upsets him. He got really embarrassed even though he got tones of presents for keeping Harry safe. He is a legend now! Like Ron will be.

Back in the common room we had a huge party to celebrate winning. Ron got lifted up and put on the table. He was carrying the trophy and lifting it up in the air. Everyone was still chanting Weasley and completely ignoring Harry. So Hermione and I went hang out with Harry. He said he was fine letting Ron take all the attention. He didn't want it.

"You know you shouldn't have done it." Hermione said.

"I know. I suppose I could've just used the confundus charm." Harry said. Then Harry pulled

"That was different. That was tryouts. This was an actual game." Hermione said. Then Harry pulled the little vial of Liquid Luck out.

"You didn't put it in. Ron only thought you did." I said. "He did this all on his own." I walked up closer to Ron to pull him down and tell him. I hadn't had a chance to yet because he has been crowded with adoring fans. Then Lavender pulled him down and kissed him. He kissed her back. I stopped in my tracks and ran out. I had to be alone. I saw Hermione coming down the stairs crying. I just comforted her. She made a bunch of birds from a spell. They looked real.

"Charm spell. I'm just practicing." She said wiping her tears away.

"Well they're really good." Harry said sitting down on the opposite side of Hermione to me.

"How does it feel Harry? When you see Dean with Ginny. I see the way you look at her, you're my best friend. Well and Lydia, but I don't know who she likes. She doesn't make it obvious." Hermione said looking at me.

"I can't say. Someone else likes them. Or two other people actually." I said.

"You can tell us." Harry said.

"No, I really can't." I said. Then Ron and Lavender came down the stairs.

"Oops. I think this room's taken." Lavender said running up the stairs.

"Lydia did you want to talk to me?" he asked. "And what's with the birds?"

"Oppugno." Hermione said standing up. All the birds rushed at Ron. He dodged them all.

"Yeh I wanted to talk to you. But I don't need to anymore." I said. Ron nodded and ran away.

"It feels like this." Harry said as Hermione sat down crying more. She put her head on my shoulder, but I didn't mind. I knew how she felt. I can't tell Ron anymore.

"Hermione Ron's not worth this." I said knowing full well he was.

"I'm not crying because of Ron." She said taking her head off my shoulder. "I'm crying because he is acting so horrible to Harry. It is his night too, not just Ron's."

"Hey, it's fine. Harry doesn't mind. Every night is his night. He is famous." I told her. I could tell that she was only saying that because she wanted to hide her feelings for Ron. Even if he does break it off with Lavender I can't tell him now, not with Hermione liking him. I wouldn't get this boy. Hermione calmed down and we went to bed.

The next morning Hermione, Harry and I met in the common room. Harry told us about last night after Hermione and I went to bed. Apparently Harry didn't see Ron for hours and when he did see him his shirt was inside out. He didn't go to bed until like five in the morning. Harry waited in the common room for him. I went down to get a drink and saw Harry falling asleep on the sofa. I got a drink and poured it over him. He was wide awake after that. I stayed down there for a while talking to him but we were both shattered so I got another drink and we both went to bed. Harry told us that Ron was still sleeping because he was so awake when he came back. Ron didn't tell Harry what happened last night; we were going to get it out of him when he woke up.

"I bet I know what they were doing." Hermione said. Then Romilda and Leanne came in talking about them. They mentioned Ron and Lavender's names and were talking about last night. They said something about a secret, and they can really keep secrets. We need someone really persuasive or good at twisting things to make them tell us and I knew just the people.

"Fred, George, we need you." I said to them as they came down the aisle between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. They came straight away.

"Yeh. What's up?" They said at the same time.

"We need you to find out what happened between Ron and Lavender last night. He didn't come back until really late and they did something secret. We need someone who can twist words like Fred and is persuasive like George." I said to them.

"Ok fine. What do we get out of it?" Fred asked.

"You know what happened between your brother and his girlfriend and everybody knows you want to know that." I said.

"Good point." George said.

"Wait. You just got us to agree to spy on our own brother. Maybe you should do it." Fred said. Fred was right. I did just do that, but I still don't want to do it. I'll use reverse phycology to get them to do it.

"Fine I'll do it, but you won't find out what happened between them last night and why he didn't get back until five in the morning." I said getting up.

"No, no we want to. We'll go do it." Fred said. George nodded his head. Then they both ran off to go talk to Romilda and Leanne. They split them up so they had more of a chance that they would tell them. Fred and Leanne still hadn't worked out they're problems, so Fred went with Romilda. They went out of the door and George went the other way with Leanne. Then I remembered how Fred always got me to do what he wanted. He always kissed me. Oh well, I guess Romilda going to get something she didn't ask for.

I sat back down and everyone was really surprised I got them to do that. They thought Fred and I were still not talking so they were surprised when I got him to do something for me.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Easy. I used reverse phycology. I said that I was going to do it and find out and they would never know. So naturally they found out for me."

"Well George is coming back looking chuffed, so I guess it worked." Harry pointed out.

"Well?" I asked getting up and walking towards him.

"You're going to want to sit down for this." George said leading me to the Gryffindor table. "Ron and Lavender got caught, by Snape, sleeping together on the stairs."

"THEY WHAT?!" I said completely shocked that Ron would do that. "But you and Fred haven't even lost it yet."

"No way!" Harry said smiling.

"Thank you for rubbing it in." George said sarcastically.

"Right, George, separate Fred's lips from Romilda's and I am going to go find out if this is real." I said getting up and walking away. "I'll see you in ten minutes."

I barged into Ron's room and smacked his head. I was fuming.

~ My Mind ~

How could he do that to me? To Hermione? To every girl who likes him? Not that there would be any more, just Hermione, Lavender and I. Ron hasn't woken up yet. The lazy dick won't even get out of bed to explain himself. Hey I didn't know that they had on suits in the boys' dorms. Water plus Bucket plus Ron equals waking up.

"Let's see if he can sleep after this." I said quietly to myself walking to get a bucket full of water. Luckily Ron was still asleep when I got back so I dumped the water on his head. Sure his bed is wet but it will dry. Good he is waking up.

"Oi! What did you do that for you lunatic?" Ron said getting up and shaking his head like a dog.

"You wouldn't wake up. Even when I smacked you, you were still out cold. So I poured freezing cold water on you. It did the trick nicely." I said smirking.

"Why did you wake me up? I had a long night and I just want to go back to bed!" Ron said tucking himself in.

"Yeh, I know you had a long night! I can't believe you slept with her! Ron you're sixteen! That was your first time and you had been together for one minute! You must have been desperate to get it over and done with if you would do it after a minute of liking her! Who do you think you are?" I said. I just started babbling on and on and on. I didn't realise that Lavender was at the door.

"Lydia? How did you find out about that? Who told you?" Lavender asked.

"Fred and George found out for me. I can't believe you Ron! How could you even think about that with her?" I asked him. Actually I more like shouted at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lavender asked me.

"It's called making love. Now I might be old fashioned but I think that means that you do it with someone you love."

"He does love me! Don't you Ron?" Lavender said putting all the pressure on Ron.

"Um, well…-" Ron said trying to say no nicely.

"Won Won?" Lavender pleaded.

"Course I do." Ron insisted. "And nothing will break us apart. What we have is chemical!"

"Fine. But when you get into trouble because you are caught sleeping together on the stairs, don't come crying to me! I'm going to go find Fred." I said turning to the door.

"Just because you're a virgin!" Lavender shouted after me. I stopped for a moment and then carried on walking. I wasn't going to stoop to her level. I hope Ron realises what an idiot he is being. I went to find Fred to tell him to talk some sense into his brother. If I couldn't, he should be able to.

For the next few weeks Ron and Lavender went out. It pained me seeing them together every day, but there you go. I couldn't stop him, Fred couldn't stop him, and no-one else could stop him. I guess I'll have to face it.

It was Slughorn's Christmas party. Hermione had left Cormac under the mistletoe, Harry was hiding while Luna talked to Neville and I was dateless. I went to hang out with Hermione and Harry. I was going to warn Hermione that Cormac was going towards them, but Hermione was aware of that. She was fleeing. I went and joined Cormac and Harry. Cormac was dining on something that looked really weird, Harry told him it was dragon balls. He looked like he was about to puke. Then Snape came in. Cormac puked all over his shoes. He got detention and Harry got a message from Dumbledore. Snape delivered it for him. Draco then got dragged in by his ear by Mr Filch.

"Get your hands of me you filthy squid." Draco protested.

"Professor Slughorn, sir. I just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party." Filch explained.

"Okay, okay. I was gate-crashing. Happy?" Draco admitted. I was about to offer to take him out, but Snape did it.

"I'll escort him out." Professor Snape said.

"Certainly, Professor." Draco obediently went with him. Slughorn told everyone to go back to the party and Harry left. He probably just needed to go toilet or something. I didn't think anything of it. I waited a minute and then went out and followed Draco. Snape was still talking to him, but it was really quiet. I waited until Snape was done, then went and got him.

"Hey." I said cheerily. "Nice show you put on by the way. It was dead boring till you came in."

"Thanks." He said laughing a bit. "I wasn't meant to get caught."

"I think I gathered that." I said laughing at how obvious that was. "So why did you do it?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. You've seemed really depressed the last few weeks. Let me guess. Weasley?" He asked.

"Maybe…" I said. "Hey, do you wanna be my date to the party? I haven't got one."

"Yeh sure, let's go." He said walking away and holding his hand out to me. I took it and we walked down the hall to the party. When we walked in everyone stared at us.

"I thought it was implied that you weren't allowed back!" Filch shouted.

"It's fine Filch. He's my date." I explained, realising we were holding hands. I didn't care.

"Oh right. Professor Slughorn, what do you think?" Filch asked.

"Well…" Slughorn stammered.

"The invite did say anyone." I announced.

"That's true. I guess Mr Malfoy can stay." He said.

"Thanks." I said shoving Filch with my arm as I walked by. Me and Malfoy found empty seats and sat down and just talked. We talked for hours that night and then Malfoy walked me back to my dormitory. We hugged as I left him at the door. Ron saw us and came rushing over.

"Oi. Slytherin aren't allowed in here. And especially not to do what you're going to." Ron said pointing at us. Lavender was following him.

"Ok. One. He was allowed in. Two. We weren't going to do anything! And three. If I was going to do that then maybe we should just go on the stairs and wait for Snape to catch us." I said meanly. They just walked away and left us there. They didn't have anything else to say.

"Anyway. Night." Draco said hugging me.

"Night." I replied as I let go of him and walked into the dorm.

I was still sleeping at the Weasley's hut. There parents knew me and Fred had broken up but we were still really good mates! It was Christmas Day. Fred and George went out with Rebecca and the rest. Well everyone but Scott and Vicky. I went to and it was really fun. Anyway when we got back, Ron was sitting in between Harry and Ginny on the sofa and everyone else was looking at their new presents and eating. We joined Harry and Ginny and sat for a few hours.

Everyone was going up to their rooms when we heard a huge bang at the top of the house. Fred, George and I all ran outside. We saw Bellatrix and a few other death eaters. There was fire, a lot of it. But all I saw was Bellatrix! I hated her. I ran after her and Harry followed. He hated her too. Everyone knew that my muggle parents weren't my real parents. She was my real mum and she killed her sister, just because when their mum died she wouldn't go with her and become dark! She knew if I refused to go then I would go to her. So she killed her and I ran away.

Harry and I came to a clearing. Ginny was there to. So were Remus and Nymphadora. It was silent and then we saw the death eaters fly up and attack the hut.

"Ron!" I whispered under my breath as I ran to the hut. Everyone else ran too, but I was first. I saw Ron outside and ran up to him and hugged him. "I am so sorry for anything I ever said to you about Lavender." I apologized.

"I am sorry for anything I ever said about Malfoy!" Ron said hugging me back. I let go, that's when I saw Molly. She was stunned. She wasn't moving at all. It scared us.

"Mum?" Fred said touching her shoulder. She fainted and we spent the rest of the night trying to recover her. I magically fixed the house and everything inside it and we lay her on the sofa inside. She eventually woke up. Then we all went to bed and left her with Mr Weasley. We went back to Hogwarts the next day.

It was around February. Harry had annoyed Prof Slughorn. Hermione and Ron made up. Ron had had a love potion put on him, poisoned and then broken up with Lavender by saying Lydia in his sleep. Lavender loathed him and me now.

Anyway we were at the dinner table and Lavender was staring at us. She was stabbing her fork into the plate. She was just staring at Ron, so he couldn't help but stare back.

"Stop it Ron. You're making it snow!" Hermione pointed out.

"Tell me how I broke up with Lavender again." Ron asked Hermione.

"Um, well…" Hermione started.

"She came to visit you in the hospital. You talked. I don't believe it was a particularly long conversation." I explained knowing Hermione couldn't.

"Well. Don't get me wrong, I'm bloody thrilled to be shot of her. It's just she seems a bit, put out." Ron said as we turned and looked at her.

"Yes, she does. Doesn't she?" Hermione said as we giggled.

"You say you don't remember anything from that night? Anything at all?" I asked hoping he remembered saying my name.

"Well, there is something. But it can't be. I was completely boggled wasn't I?" He said laughing.

"Right. Boggled." I said. I was disappointed.

"Harry. That's Katy. Katy Bell." Hermione said to Harry. Harry got up straight away and went to talk to her. I noticed Draco come in. He saw Harry and then left. Harry followed him, so I followed Harry. They went into the men's bathroom on the first floor. I heard some words then I saw lights flashing. I decided I would wait at the door.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry yelled. He didn't know what that potion was. How could he use it against Draco? It was terrible. I just saw Draco fall to the ground and when all the smoke cleared you could see that he was covered in blood. I rushed in and knelt down beside Draco. I didn't care that I was getting blood all over my tights, cardigan and skirt. I was saving him.

"Vulnera Sanentrur. Vulnera Sanentrur." I repeated over and over again. Draco got his blood back and was recovering. I helped him up as Harry ran out. We walked back into the main hall and everyone went silent and stared at us. They noticed the blood on my white cardigan and tan tights. My skirt was black so you could hardly see it. Draco's blood was still on his shirt and you could see the scars because the water made the top see through. Dumbledore stood up with McGonagall.

"Lydia. Malfoy. Come Here."

"But Miss, I haven't had any food yet!" Draco protested. I laughed at him.

"Draco. Here!" Dumbledore shouted. Draco and I walked down the aisle to them. It felt like a wedding because everyone was silent and staring at us. We walked up to them and everyone went back to their meals.

"Why have you got blood all down your leg?" McGonagall asked.

"Well… I um…" I stammered. I didn't want to get Harry in trouble, but I don't know what to say.

"You see Potter-" Draco said, not caring what happens to Harry.

"I saw Harry and he looked upset, so I ran to him and I tripped. I cut myself all the way down my leg." I said, lying on the spot.

"Yeh and I um…" Draco said realising that I would hate him if he got Harry expelled. He had to lie too; he just didn't know what to do.

"He was sleeping and his alarm clock fell onto the ground. When it buzzed he woke up and fell down onto it. The floor boards were a bit loose and he got a bunch of splinters and cuts." I said lying for him.

"Ok then. Go back to your meals." Dumbledore said sitting down. I walked down and found my seat. Everyone was staring at me. Including my mates.

"Hey Guys."

"What the hell happened?" Hermione asked.

"Yeh. One minute you're following Harry and the next you're walking in with Draco all covered in blood." Ron added.

"Yeh what's up with that?" Fred asked with his mouthful.

"I hurt my leg. Ok? Can we stop talking about it?" I asked.

"Yeh sure." George replied. I saw Harry walking in and felt instantly awkward. I didn't want it to be so I got up and pulled him away. I went to talk to him and we both agreed to go with the falling over story. We decided not to tell anyone about the spell. When we went back we both looked happy. Ron got up and wanted to talk to me. I went with him. He found out how he really broke up with Lavender and wanted to talk about it. He told me that he liked me and wanted to go out with me. I looked at Hermione. She looked like she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry Ron. I can't. You're going to be the one guy that I like, who likes me back, that I will turn down." I said, really upset. I started to walk away when he grabbed my arm.

"Can I ask why?"

"Sometimes you just have to sacrifice that one thing for your mates or main goals." I said shrugging his arm off. I walked back to the table. I turned back to him. "Can we still be mates?"

"Yeh sure. This won't be awkward will it?" He asked looking worried.

"No, we'll be fine. Come on, let's go." I said walking away gesturing for him to follow me. He did and we walked back to the table. We sat down where we were and smiled at each other. It wasn't going to be awkward, I hoped.


End file.
